Сухопутные сражения
230px|thumbnail|Экран сражения Сухопутное сражение — особая игровая механика, представляющая собой боевое столкновение двух и более дивизий на одной провинции. В течение одного часа с начала битвы, командующий армией выбирает одну из случайных тактик и случайного противника, именно любую дивизию. Тактики Тактики выбираются в начале боя и меняются каждые 24 часа. Они представляют собой теорию ведения боя. Лидер каждой из сторон выбирает тактику, влияющую на ход сражения. Лидер с развитыми навыками или хорошими разведданными обладает хорошим шансом выбрать ответную тактику, которая нейтрализует противника. Ширина фронта Ширина фронта каждой дивизии определяет сколько из этих дивизий будет вписываться в ширину линии фронта и сражаться. Доступная ширина боя увеличивается, когда атаки на провинцию идут с нескольких направлений, поэтому необходимо использовать фланги противника. Ширина также зависит от тактики боя. Базовая ширина поля боя для боя составляет , где дополнительные направления приносят дополнительно за каждое направление. Ширина дивизии - это сумма ширины батальонов, которые она содержит. Боевая ширина пехоты (включая моторизованные, механизированные и специальные войска) составляет 2, боевая артиллерия и противотанковые, противовоздушные и самоходные установки (САУ) - 3. Боевые противовоздушные батальоны имеют боевую ширину 1. Вспомогательные роты не занимают боевую ширину. Технологии Vast Offensives и Human Wave Offensive из взаимоисключающих ветвей дерева доктрины Mass Assault сокращают ширину обычных пехотных батальонов на 0,4, то есть на 25% больше пехотных батальонов могут уместиться на одном фронте. Резерв Дивизии, которые не соответствуют ширине боя или вступают в бой после того, как он уже начался, находятся в резерве. Находясь в резерве, эти отряды никоим образом не участвуют в битве, не теряют организацию, не увеличивают и не тратят бонусы. Подразделения, находящиеся в резерве, могут вступать в бой каждый час, пока есть доступная ширина боя. Базовый шанс присоединиться составляет всего 2% в час (поэтому среднее время присоединения составляет около 35 часов). Этот шанс значительно увеличивается, благодаря исследованию Радио... При обороне, если все фронтовые дивизии отступают, пока есть резервы, резервы также вынуждены отступать. То же самое для атаки - атака прекращается, если у всех фронтовых дивизий заканчивается организация, даже если имеются свежие резервы. Как защитник, старайтесь своевременно предоставлять резервы, чтобы у них было время укрепить линию фронта, и им не пришлось бы отступать и потенциально быть захваченными. Если вы сражаетесь на полную ширину со свежими резервами, подумайте о том, чтобы вручную отвести свои обороняющиеся подразделения, которые находятся на очень низком уровне организации, по одной на одну провинцию от фронта, чтобы они могли восстановиться и резервы могли заполниться. В противном случае вы рискуете, что вся линия фронта войска теряют организацию и отступают одновременно, не оставляя резервам шансов на усиление. If you are on the attacking side, consider not attacking with more units than can fit into combat width so that the rest, instead of waiting in reserve, can recover organization and gain the planning bonus. When you do have reserves and width available (if they caught up, or a division runs out of organization) and all defender units are already fighting, instead of waiting for reinforcement, it can be useful to stop the combat and attack again so all your units join immediately. Атака Soft attacks and Hard attacks give the number of attacks against a defending division. The Hardness stat of the defending division determines the proportion of soft and hard attacks the division receives: For example, a division with 100% Hardness receives all Hard attacks and none of the Soft attacks and a division unit with 25% Hardness would receive 25% of the Hard attacks and 75% of the Soft attacks. If the attacking division has lower piercing value when compared to defenders armor value, only half of the attacks are used. The number of attacks is compared to number of defenses of the defending division before calculating the possible damage, see following section on Damage dealing. Защита The attacker's Breakthrough values are used to determine how many defenses each of the attackers' units has. This is compared to the defenders' units hard and soft attacks to evaluate damage done to the attackers' units. The defender's Defense values are used to determine how many defenses each of the defenders' units has. This is compared to attackers' units hard and soft attacks to evaluate the damage done to the defenders' units. Нанесение ущерба In damage dealing, the number of attacks is round(hardness modified attack / 10) and the number of defenses is round(defense / 10) (round(x) is random and defined as round(x) = ⌊x⌋ + Bernoulli(x - ⌊x⌋)). Both are integers. Each attack has the potential to be a hit or miss, where hits would cause HP and organization damage to the enemy unit. After each attack, the defending unit removes one defense (if it has some left) and the actual chance to hit depends on whether the defender has defenses left or not. The base chance to avoid a hit when a unit has defenses left is . If the defending unit has exhausted all of its defenses, the chance to avoid hits drops to . For each hit, the amount of possible damage done is random; a "dice" is used to randomly choose the amount of damage done. For HP damage, the size of the dice is 2 and for organization damage, it is 4. The exact amount of damage done to HP and organization per hit is calculated by multiplying the obtained random integers and damage modifiers (the 0.05 base modifier, damage modifiers in tactics, armor deflection factor when the armor value is greater than the opponent's piercing). Other modifiers affect the number of attacks, thus the number of hits but not the amount of resulting damage per hit. When armored units are in combat against targets with insufficient piercing, the organization dice size is increased to 6, representing the ability of the armored unit to move more freely under fire, obtain better positioning and thus deal more damage. The damage done to a unit's HP reduces its manpower and equipment proportionally by HP loss percentage, in addition to equipment loss from attrition. The fighting strength of the unit is the minimum between the ratios of manpower and equipment IC. A unit's damage output is scaled by its fighting strength. The scaling is rounded to multiples of 10%, e.g., for strength less than 100% but greater or equal to 90%, the damage output is scaled by 90%. Note that damage done to a unit's HP does not change the other stats of the unit before the combat is finished. To summarize the above with an example: an armored division with 1000 soft attack vs an infantry division with 500 defense. * 50 attacks against defense; 50 attacks against no defense. * 50 attacks have 1 - 90% chance of hitting; 50 attacks have 1 - 60% chance of hitting. * On average, the infantry division is hit 50 * 0.1 + 50 * 0.4 = 25 times. * For 25 organization dice rolls, (1 + 6) / 2 = 3.5 per roll is expected. * The armored division is damaged to slightly less than 100% strength and so has a 90% damage scaling factor. * In total, the armored division is expected to deal 25 * 3.5 * 90% * 0.05 = 3.9 damage per hour. For a regular infantry division with 50-60 organization, the combat is expected to finish in about half a day. Факторы, влияющие на исход боя Следующие факторы изменяют характеристики атаки и/или защиты в бою (список неполный): *Местность: базовый штраф для атакующей стороны составляет в лесу, в холмах, в горах. *Пересечение реки: или для атакующей стороны, в зависимости от размера реки. *Ночь: штраф для всех сторон. *Укрепление: для атакующей стороны. С каждым уровнем укреплений штраф растёт на '-15'. *Окружение: штраф для защищающейся стороны — *Вражеское превосходство в воздухе: penalty for defender defense or attacker breakthrough. penalty = enemy air superiority * (1 + модификаторы доктрины противника + модификаторы местности + советники) * -0.35 + 0.7 * AA / (AA + 112) (the latter part is "enemy air superiority reduction"). *Нехватка снабжения: увеличение штрафа на без снабжения. *Превышение ширины боя: divisions in active combat can slightly exceed allowed combat width with a small penalty to offset this ( per extra combat width). *Штраф за слишком большое количество дивизий в бою: ( per division over the stacking limit. The stacking limit is 8, plus 4 per flanking direction. *Участие в нескольких боях: for a division that is attacked from a different direction while already attacking *Штраф за десант: combat penalty 48 hours after being paradropped. * Amphibious penalty: *Навык командира, per skill point for both attack and defense *Бонус планировния, the base maximum is which can be further improved by a doctrine to *Укрепление: per each point built. Maximum achievable: 5 base + 11 engineer IV + 10 doctrine = *Поддержка с воздуха: bonus to attack and defense (in addition to direct damage support planes do) *Бонус для страны *Опыт дивизии: for green, 0 for trained, for regular, for seasoned and for veteran *Тактика боя *Расшифровка: per decryption level compared to enemies average encryption level (ex: dec. level is 5 and enemy average enc. level is 3 then 5-3 = 2 which gives 10 % increase) Все положительные факторы складываются друг с другом, поэтому можно достичь очень высоких значений при хорошей тактической ситуации. Например: *опыт *укреплённость *местность *страна *навык командира При умножении эти модификаторы добавляют вашим войскам к базовым модификаторам (1.75*1.4*1.2*1.4*1.35=5.56) The final factor is capped at 1% if the multiplied value is lower. Повреждение снаряжения Истощение Gives chance of equipment loss every day. Reference Истощение. Категория:Армия Категория:Механики Категория:Сражения